


Blind Date

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward meeting, Blind Date, First Dates, First Meetings, Izzy&Lydia&Catarina are matchmakers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raj and Camille are assholes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Alec and Magnus end up  on a blind date. Thanks to their friends....But everything will turn out differently than was planned
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 20





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I´ll by glad if someone tell me about mistakes

_Alec POV_

Alec stood in front of the mirror in Izzy´s room and critically look at himself. „You look great,big bro,“ Izzy smiled. "I don't know," shrugged Alec. "What you don't know?" She asked. "I don't really want to go," he frowned. "Oh come on!" Izzy punched him in the shoulder. „Raj is amazing, you will see. Lydia texted that he´s really excited to meet you.“ _Raj_ Alec sneered. Izzy with Lydia arrange him a date with their colleague . "I can find someone to date without your help. Thank you very much.“

„Give him a chance,“ begged Izzy. „Okay,“ he sighed. „What if I don´t like him?“

„One date, Alec. Only one,“ Izzy rolled her eyes. „That´s all I ask.“

„Okay,“ Alec sighed. „Wish me a luck.“

Alec stood in the park, where he had meeting with Raj. It was ten minutes after two o'clock. The reunion was arranged on the two o´clock and Raj was nowhere to see. Alec looked around. Even passers-by curiously looked at him. Yeah look at me. On the jerk who probably fell for it, he sneered. Alec waited for another fifteen minutes. Whereupon it gave up and he went home. In his head replaying that he tells the girls something from the lungs. He didn't look at the way, when he bumped into someone.

_Magnus POV_

"Camille you saw on our common photo and she likes you,"Cat coaxed Magnus. "Are you seriously playing matchmaker?" He asked in disbelief. "And why not? You would look very beautiful together,“ she shrugged her shoulders. "She will wait in Central Park."

"Okay, you pain in the ass. You´ll still coaxing. Until I've agreed.“ Magnus rolling his eyes. And Cat starts gratulation to herself.

Magnus waited at the meeting spot and nobody came. Magnus sighed deeply. So this was a total bust! I can't believe she bailed on me. Then he saw the girl who match the Catarina´s description. She was holding hand with the other man and she kissing him. "Shouldn't you have a blind date?" Magnus heard the men. "Yeah but screw him. You look much better,“ Camille smiled. Magnus dropped the chin, and without looking at the path, he came out of the park. When he was almost at the gate, someone bumped into him and knocked him to the ground.

Magnus raised his head to the scolding man who knock him down. All the words stuck in his throat. Angel was kneeling to him. A tall, black-haired angel with hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should to be careful where I´m looking,“ he apologized. "Nothing happened," Magnus smiled and accepted the offered hand. "Believe me, there are worse things,than when you've been knocked down to the ground."

„Like what?“ Tall man asked. "When someone not to come on a date."

"Tell me about it," he rolling his eyes. "I'm Alec."

"Magnus," Magnus accepted offered hand. "Really,I´m terribly sorry."

"Nothing happened."

"What if I invited you for coffee as an apology?" Alec suggested. "Sounds good," Magnus agreed.

From one coffee turned out to be a first date, then came another. Magnus realized that he fell in love with the man with hazel eyes as a teenager. Alec was not different. And they both thanked Raj and Camille that they didn't even show up.


End file.
